1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of firearms. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an ambidextrous lower receiver and ambidextrous bolt release assembly adaptable to be used with a firearm, such as the AR-15, M4, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The AR-15 is based on the AR-10, which was designed by Eugene Stoner, Robert Fremont, and L. James Sullivan of the Fairchild ArmaLite Corporation in 1957. Today, there are numerous variants of the AR-15 that are manufactured by a number of companies. The AR-15 and its various related derivative platforms are used by civilians, law enforcement personnel, and military forces around the world.
Various firearms, such as, for example, the AR-15 or M-4 style firearms, include a pushbutton magazine release found on one side of the firearm—typically the right side. Ofttimes, the magazine release button is at least partially protected by one or more ridges that reduce the chances of inadvertent activation.
The magazine release button is typically attached or coupled to a magazine release, which includes a magazine engagement projection that releasably engages a portion of a magazine, when the magazine is fully inserted within the magazine well of the firearm.
The magazine release includes a magazine release connection shaft that extends from one side of the magazine release. The magazine release connection shaft includes a threaded portion that can be threaded late engaged with the threaded aperture of the magazine release button.
A magazine release spring typically provides spring biasing to the magazine release lever, when installed in the firearm.
The bolt catch is typically pivotably attached or coupled to the lower receiver on a left side, opposite the magazine release button. The bolt catch includes a bolt catch button that can be pressed to pivot the bolt catch about a bolt catch pivot aperture to pivot the bolt catch from a bolt engagement position to a bolt release position. The bolt catch is typically spring biased to the bolt release position.
In the bolt engagement position, the bolt catch is pivoted such that at least a portion of a bolt engagement projection extends in front of the face of the bolt carrier (when the bolt carrier is in a rearward position) and engages the bolt face to maintain the ball carrier in the rearward position.
A magazine biasing projection extends from the so as to interact with a follower in a magazine. In this manner, when an empty magazine is in the firearm, the magazine follower interacts with the magazine biasing projection, to pivot the bolt catch to a bolt engagement position.
When the bolt catch button is depressed, the bolt catch pivots such that the bolt engagement projection is urged downward, away from the face of the bolt carrier, allowing the bolt carrier to move forward.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.